Juegos con una licuadora
by Cirsea
Summary: Enseñar a Draco a utilizar los artefactos domésticos no puede ser tan fácil, ¿o sí?


**Título:** Juegos con una licuadora

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Género:** Humor

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Juegos con una licuadora**

—Mira muy bien como lo hago, metes las frutas con cuidado, claro primero tendrías que haberlas cortado en rodajitas, así como estas —dijo Harry mientras señalaba varios platos con fruta cortada—. Estoy seguro de que ya entendiste que no se mete la fruta con la cascara ¿no?

Draco asintió rápidamente al recordar cómo había quedado su anterior… arte culinario.

—Luego metes fruta por fruta haciendo la combinación que tú quieras —señaló Harry mientras vaciaba las rodajas.

—No, no, no, Harry, sabes que no me gusta el mango, sácalo de ahí —dijo Draco señalando la licuadora.

Harry que ya tenía un tic nervioso, no le hizo caso y siguió echando más frutas. Draco en el fondo lo entendía. Cualquier persona pierde la paciencia cuando su licuadora prácticamente explotó unas diez veces en el lapso de una semana. Draco estaba seguro de que Harry después de esto iba a reconsiderar la tecnología muggle y la iba a desechar para siempre.

—Bien, sigamos, después de esto lo puedes combinar con cualquier complemento, ya sea agua, yogurt, leche, helados, lo que tú quieras pero siempre debe haber algún liquido para que sea aguado y todo se pueda mezclar ¿entiendes?

—Aja —murmuró Draco mientras miraba fijamente el chocolate derretido que había sacado Harry.

Harry carraspeó y lo miró exasperado, Draco alzó las manos inocentemente.

—Después de que echaste el complemento, cierras la licuadora con está tapita para que al momento de licuar no explote por todos lados. No queremos que ocurra lo de hace un rato ¿verdad?

Draco lo miro aterrorizado —¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó mientras se tocaba distraídamente el cabello. Su hermoso cabello estuvo a punto de "morir" a manos de la tecnología muggle. De hecho Draco aún no estaba muy seguro de porque seguía ahí tratando de entender cómo manejar esa cosa poseída a la cual Harry llamaba "licuadora".

—Muy bien, entonces, cerramos la licuadora y tienes que asegurarte de que este bien sellada sino vamos a tener el mismo problema de antes, y después la enciendes, no te asustes por el sonido que hace siempre suena así; hace dos días desapareciste la segunda licuadora así que no quiero volver a comprar otra.

Draco le miró ofendido. Potter tenía que reconocer que la culpa de todo era suya, él no le dijo que la licuadora chillaba igual que un banshee así que no era su culpa de que despareciera la licuadora, y no fue precisamente por miedo sino por tener una sentido auditivo muy delicado.

—Ok, y ahora ambos nos tomaremos este jugo y tú mañana prepararas otro y no creo que después de esta explicación magistral corras el riesgo de morir en el intento —dijo Harry orgulloso de sí mismo.

Draco rodó los ojos y murmuró —Exagerado.

_Al día siguiente_

Harry estaba tratando de decidir que ponerse cuando un grito de frustración se escucho por toda la casa.

—¡Potter! Trae tu culo acá ahora mismo.

Harry aprensivo bajo las escaleras, lo mismo había ocurrido el día anterior y el tras anterior, y ya se imaginaba el cuadro de lo que iba a encontrar en su cocina.

—Por favor, no otra vez —murmuró mientras se acercaba al objeto de sus desgracias, el cual no era precisamente la licuadora.

Cuando entró a la cocina sorprendentemente todo estaba en orden, no había salpicado de jugo en las paredes, ni un Draco empapado con fruta, ni siquiera la licuadora había desaparecido.

—Biennn… ¿qué pasa, cariño? —dijo Harry mientras miraba todo con más calma.

—Está porquería muggle no funciona. ¡Hice todo bien! Mira —dijo mientras señalaba lo que había hecho.

—Corte la fruta en rodajas y le quite la cascara —Harry estuvo a punto de decir que no tenían que ser cortes de cirujano al ver todas las frutas de tamaños exactos pero prefirió callar.

—Los puse en la licuadora, le eche helados y un poco de leche para que sea más… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Así, aguado. Y por ultimo puse correctamente la tapa y presione este botón rojito y nada —dijo mientras hacia una demostración dejando la licuadora encendida.

Harry suspiró mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar lo que estaba mal. A simple vista todo estaba bien, pero con su novio no podía estar seguro de nada, sacó la tapa de la licuadora y se lo pasó a Draco para ver si había algo duro en las frutas pero no encontró nada, después de un momento se dio cuenta de lo obvio. La licuadora no estaba enchufada.

—Draco, si serás… —murmuró mientras se inclinaba y enchufaba el aparato. Todo sucedió rápidamente, la licuadora se encendió, un fuerte ruido inundo el lugar, Harry alzó la cabeza asustado golpeándose fuertemente con el mostrador, y una buena cantidad de fruta con helado le impacto en la cara. No paso mucho para que jalara el enchufe quedando el cuarto en silencio.

Draco que estaba detrás de él con la tapa de la licuadora en la mano empezó a reírse como un loco.

Harry se volteó y estuvo a punto de gritarle improperio y medio hasta que vio la expresión de Draco, se veía tan feliz, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y reía libremente, sin restricciones, cuando Draco tuvo una vista completa de su rostro este se retorció como si estuviese a punto de darle un ataque de risa. Harry se relajo y después de un momento también empezó a reírse. Sacó con cuidado sus lentes y limpió la montura con un mantel, tratando de arreglar el desastre que acabo hecho.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que Draco recuperara la compostura. Mientras tanto Harry limpió todo los utensilios con hechizos.

—Bien —dijo Draco divertido —. Señor de las clases magistrales. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba desenchufado —dijo Harry haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

Harry tenía que reconocer que eso no le había explicado a Draco. En las ocasiones anteriores la licuadora siempre estuvo enchufada pero al parecer ayer él mismo la había desenchufado para limpiarla.

—A través del enchufe circula la electricidad y sirve para que aparatos como la licuadora, lavadora y entre otras cosas funcionen.

—Mmmm… ¿Qué es una lavadora?

Harry se estremeció, hace una semana él había cometido el error de nombrar licuadora y ahora estaba aquí pasando penurias.

—Ehhh, lo mismo que licuadora sólo que lava.

—Ahh

— ¿Qué lava? — Preguntó Draco confundido.

—Bueno…, eh, la fruta, sí eso, pero ya conoces a los muggles ellos con la higiene no son tan prodigiosos.

Hace unos días Harry se estaría chancando la cabeza por hablar mal de los muggles pero después de todo esto verdaderamente no le importaba.

—Bien nos vamos…

—¿A dónde?

— A casa de los Weasley. Granger el otro día me estuvo hablando de una maquina que lava ropa y…

Harry ya no le escuchaba, sólo sabía que se arrepentía haber retado a Draco para que viva como un muggle por un mes. Maldito Ronald y sus consejos.

Mientras tanto, Draco veía como el aura mágica de Harry cambiaba palpablemente, sonrió internamente mientras seguía hablando. -Un artefacto más y adiós mundo muggle- se dijo mientras sonreía malignamente.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
